The present invention relates to the new and distinct butterfly bush plant of the Scrophuliariaceae family, Buddleia ‘Lavender Cupcake’ hybridized by Hans A. Hansen in the summer of 2010 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. ‘Lavender Cupcake’ is the result of an ongoing breeding program conducted by the inventor. The goals for this program have been to produce improved, garden-worthy plants for the ornamental plant market. Seeds from the cross of Buddleia ‘Blue Chip’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,991 as the female or seed patent times the male or pollen parent Buddleia ‘Evil Ways’ (not patented) were collected on Sep. 20, 2010. The new plant, originally assigned breeder code H10-193-01, is a single selected seedling from this cross.
Buddleia ‘Lavender Cupcake’ was first asexually propagated from a single select plant in 2012 by stem tip cuttings at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
No plants of Buddleia ‘Lavender Cupcake’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application except that which may have been disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.